The Genom Curse
by Admiral1
Summary: The Night Sabers go out to Save Leon after a hard nights work only to realise that someone have already beaten them to the jobb unfortunatly.. this would be savior might not surive long enughf to resive a 'thank you'.
1. Wake me up softly... in a hard suit.

Linna slammed her hand down on the alarm clock and mumbled something in to her pillow. It was 6am and supposedly time to go to work, today was a very supposedly kind of day, As in no way.  
  
The timer on the clock sounded again as the 10 second delay ended and Linna risked taking a second to open one eye and look angry at the small contraption buzzing angry at her nightstand.  
  
One's again her hand flung out from under her sheet and gave the alarm clock a good slap and the sound was silent, this time however she gathered enugh of her awoken brain cells to actually turn it off.  
  
Snuggling back in to her soft pillow she smiled at her handy work turning off a clock half awake seemed more complex right now then tearing the head of rampaging Boomer.  
  
Her dreamy state was rudely interrupted as the alarm sounded again... she forgot Nene reprogrammed the clock to not stop buzzing until Linna actually DID get up.  
  
However the Alarm surrendered as it hit the wall at a near super sonic speed...  
  
"I HATE THIS!!!!" Linna yelled as she looked at the broken alarm clock on the floor. "Ahhh that was expensive and Nene will kill me."  
  
-  
  
Nene was usually a disgustingly cheery morning person but this morning Sylia was sure she could see death himself in Nene's eyes, and her cramping grip on her black cup of coffee showed anyone that the idea of stealing it from her would result in a short but painful death.  
  
"Sleep well?" Sylia asked siting down across from the table.  
  
Nene's eye shot up from her coffee. "Sleep?" Her small hands tighten around her cup of coffee. "Sleep?" she asked again and her eyebrow twitched slightly. "I'm pretty sure you know that I spend the night 'sleeping' in a hard suit."  
  
Sylia looked at her friend whit a questioning look. "You slept in your hardsuit?"  
  
Nene's eyebrow twitched again. "Yes... I slept in my hardsuit."  
  
Priss enter in to the room from behind Sylia. "We BOTH slept in our hardsuits."  
  
Sylia spun around. "Why on EARTH would you sleep in your hardsuits?"  
  
Priss reached for a cup of coffee. "We had been out for almost two full day's whit out sleep and I was at a concert before that..." Priss took a sip of the back liquid. "And I had just pulled dubbed shift in the ADP!"  
  
"And when we can back last night... we sat down tired and feel asleep." Priss finished.  
  
Sylia blinked. "I take it was not the best sleep you ever had?"   
  
"Not the...?" Nene yelled. "NOT THE BEST SLEEP I EVER HAD...?!?!?!" She repeated waving her arms for effect. "I got bruises on body parts I didn't even know could get bruised!"  
  
Priss waited until Nene had stopped her brutal display of indignity. "You should have been down in the motorpool to check on us."  
  
"I asked you when you where coming in if you needed help and you blankly refused me." Sylia said slightly hurt that Priss would imply that she left her friends to this tired fate.  
  
"I WAS TIRED!" Now it was Priss that took turn waving her hands. "You know better then to listen to me when I'm grumpy."  
  
"Your ALWAYS grumpy." Yelled Nene back.   
  
Priss looked at the much smaller Nene. "Are you implying that it's MY fault?"  
  
"Both of you stop..." Sylia interrupted them both. "So you slept in your hardsuits... live and learn."  
  
Sylia was about to say more but the phone interrupted her, Priss snapped the phone off the table before Sylia had a chance to just to irritate her.   
  
"HELLO!" Priss yelled in to the phone. "Who?" she asked again after a short pause over the bad connection.  
  
Leon pushed the phone closer to his ear. "IT'S Leon McNichol!" this time he covered the microphone to keep from getting interrupted by gunfire.  
  
"Leon?" Priss asked in a slightly softer voice. "What you want?"  
  
---  
  
~... you... wan...~ he could barely make out what she said over the bad connection. "Some support... I'm getting hammered."  
  
---  
  
~... support... i'm... Hammerd.~ Priss took the phone way from her ear she could barely hear what he was saying but... "Support?" she put the phone back to her ear. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAMMERED? I'm not going to come and support you just because your DRUNK!"  
  
---  
  
~WHAT DO...I'm... going to come and... DRUNK!~ "WHAT!" Leon yelled back. "Who is drunk?"  
  
---  
~What?~... ~...Is Drunk...~ "Nene and I just pulled the grave yard shift... and you calling me here and tell me your DRUNK aren't you supposed to be in Duty?" Priss called back over the phone angry.  
  
---  
  
~Nene and i...grave yard... and you calling... here and... you... Duty?~ Leon stopped talking for a second... and for a moment the whole world gunshot's and all stopped. "YOU BOTH DRUNK? And what about a grave yard?!?"  
  
---  
  
~YOU... DRUNK?... what about... grave yard?!?~ Priss started to get angry. "No I'M not drunk... But I and Nene was both sleeping in the moterpool whit our hardsuits on, so I'm a little angry right now, and don't feel like picking up a drunk COP!!!!"  
  
---  
  
~...I'M... drunk... I and Nene... sleeping... the moterpool whit... hard... on... i'm a little.... right now, and... feel like picking up a... COP!!!!~ Leon's eye widened, these just had to be a problem whit what she just said it made absolutely NO sense. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE PRISS DRUNK... OR SO...." the line was cut off.  
  
---  
  
~GET YOUR ASS... PRISS... OR SO....~ Priss was about to give Leon a peice of her mind when the line went dead. "That's it... I'm going out to where ever he was calling form and kick sorry as from here to... ARGGG."  
  
"He probably was calling from district 28..." Nene said looking at the monitor, Priss looked over at her. "Why is that?"  
  
"Apparently a ADP officer is holding off a rampaging military Boomer... think of any other ADP crazy enough to do that then Leon?"  
  
Priss face softened and turned slightly white. "You mean... Leon... oh SHIT!." she yelled out and ran towards the moterpool.  
  
----  
  
Leon threw the phone away, it was useless, every one of the ADP officers where ither dead or had abandonde the area.  
  
"Guess this make me the stupid one eh?" He took a deep breath and looked out from behind his destroid car now serving as a burnt out cover.  
  
The boomer was standing in the middle of the destruction, aparently searthing for something.  
  
Leon rolled out taking aim and fired his gun planting the bullet right in the center of the boomers head, it didn't even twitch. "Figures!"  
  
jumping behind a large contianer of some sort Leon narrowly avoid the blast from his enamy, jumping up agine the boomer take a new aim.  
  
"Eat THIS!" Leon fired his gun, this time stright at it's mouth and this time the result was much more to his likeing the bullet hit just as it fired, resulting in a much desired explotion.  
  
Leon opend his gun and let the three caseings fall out while fishing up three new from his belt. "Well you just can't be dead... i'm not out of bulits yet." reloding his gun Leon aim for the silen boomer on the ground. "I said your not dead... your not fooling me."  
  
Taking a step forward trying to remember exactly where this model was the most wonerabul. "Oh hell it's usaly the head..." Leon fired his gun in rappid speed planting all three bulits right in the head, However instad of shutting down the boomer started moving agine.  
  
"Damn... that was the on switch!" Reahcing for his belt and a new batch on ammo the boomer swung around hitting Leon sending him flwying across the street.  
  
"ok... this... was a bad idea." Rolling over on his back Leon try his best to sitt up catching a glimt of the Boomer walking his way. "Well look's like you win today."  
  
A intense blue bean shot out from nowhere hitting the boomer square in it's back, erupting out from it's chest caseing it to get thrown forward.  
  
"Well well... i guess my call for help came... threw?" Watching as the rubbel from the armord van that the boomer had origonaly attacked get tosed aside, a man crawld out a blue light was still glowing from a weapon on the top of his arm.  
  
~:Main power shut down, switching to primary back up system:~ Malcom's head was howling whit noice and pain and he could barely make out the onboard AI system. ~:Warning primeray back up system damidge, reruting secondary systems to compensate:~  
  
"Find me an escape rute." Malcom called out grasping after someting to hold him up. ~:Unabule to compleat recuest, main sensor system down, recomend manual escape:~  
  
Malcom look over at the man laying on the ground, it was an ADP Officer. "Don't shoot..."  
  
"Unless you aim is the worse i have ever seen you just saved my life... i won't shoot you for that." Leon called out watching the disoriented man... or what ever it was. "Who are you?"  
  
~:Warning power readings from Boomer unit:~ Malcoms onboard AI sytem called out. "Get out of the way." he called out taking aim agine whit his weapon. ~:Warning Weapon discharge not recomended, Backup power at critical levels:~  
  
"Now you tell me." Maclom call out as he mentaly order his weapon to fire this time three beams shot out from the weapon at the top of his arm litteraly slicing the boomer in half. ~:WARNING! Back up power failur, switching to emergency packup battery... 5 minutes online power:~  
  
Falling down to his knee's he can feel his poer running out. ~:Organic componet intergrty compromised, massive internal damidge:~ Taking a second to look down at his side he noted the large peice of metal lodged in to his stumach, whit out a stabul power system his internal repair system could not heal him and he would blead to death.  
  
~:External power source need:~ looking around Malcom tried to find somehting... but whit out his sensor system it would be impossibul.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" Leon got bak at his feet. notesing that the guy was now bleading rather badly.  
  
"Power... i need a power source..." Malcom tried but his back up system was already fading 3 minutes left. "Don't let Genom cover this up... cover me up..."  
  
"A-ice, before shut down... dump core memory and overload main powersystem." Malcom was going to make sure that Genom would never get anything out form him or is resertch that they had forced on to him.  
  
"Hey, your losseing me here..." Leon waved his hand infront of malcoms face trying to get his attention.  
  
~:Afirmative 2 minutes to complete powerlos:~ Malcom looked up at Leon for a moment and smile. "You would not have a high standard powersource would you?" Leon looked questioning at him.  
  
Sighing Malcom ease back and closed his eyes. "Didn't think so..." and it all whent black as the power to his enhansed eye whent down. "This is is..." 


	2. Just was are you?

~:Warning external interferense detected:~ Malcom didn't know how long he have been out but Even A-ice was a welcomed sound.  
  
~:Warning external interferense detected:~ 'I heard you the frist time' Maclom thought trying to move.  
  
~:Warning external interferense detected:~ 'Am i still uncontius... or dreaming?'  
  
~:Warning external...:~ 'ENUGH i hear you. ~:Override confirmed:~ Malcom tried to move agine or atleast feel anything. 'What is going on? what is the big emergency.'  
  
~:External intrution in main memory core:~ Malcom got afried... could genom have got him agine? 'Can we resist the intuder?'  
  
~:Define resistance, Intruder have as of yet not tried to acsess any Memory filesystem, There for automatic defence prosedure have not been initiated, would you like me to terminate the outside conection?:~ A-Ice cold and methodical voice sounded not to worried. 'No hold on that for a second.'  
  
Agine trying to do somehting, he desperatily tried top open eyes. 'Why can't i move?' ~:All critical System have been shot donw during repairs:~ 'Can you reactivate audio?' Malcom asked quicly hoping to get an idea where he was before making his countcusnes know.  
  
~:afirmativ:~ A-Ice responded ant sounde came back.  
  
"It look stupid." a female voice said. "It's obviesly a new typ of boomer."  
  
"Don't be silly, it's a cyborg, about 30% of him is still human, but the tecnolagy is amazing some aspect i rcognice from boomer development series 34-beta, but it's just the endosceleton structure the epidermal layer and the exosceletol enhandsment is incredibul." A young male voice said.  
  
"I still say we should have left it..." the femal voice from before said agine. "Who know what this thing can do... acording to Leon it sliced a Boomer in half... that in itself is a plus..."  
  
"And HE saved my life." a male voice that he recogniced from being from the ADP officer from before, was he whit the ADP?  
  
"True, but can't deside if that is a good or BAD trait." The femal said agine. "It's a human being Priss, for all we know he might ahve been experimented on... we can't just let a person die." a new femal said. ~:Judging from audio sampeling the presence of 4 peopel are recorded An ADP oficer, most likly Officer Leon McNichol, a woman, Priss, an unknow woman and a unknown young man:~ "We still don't know what and who this is... we should be carful." a new third woman said joining in. ~:correction, a third Femal unknown ocupand present in the room:~  
  
'Please stop keeping count for all we know hald the AD Police could be in this room.' Malcom sighed inwardly. ~:afirmativ:~ A-Ice responded flatly.  
  
---  
  
"you know it look dead..." Priss pressed two fingers on the the body layed out on the tabul. "It's probobly burnt out any way."  
  
"He got a heart beat and he is breading..." Linna pointed out. "I don't think we can say dead just yet."  
  
Leon walked forward and looked down at thire new guest. "I wont give up on the guy, besides he had a beef whit Genom, atleast you of all peopel should apriciate that."  
  
"So half the world have a peef whit Genom, i don't like half the world." Priss said pressing aginest the skin like material covering the cyborg body. "It's weird it feel like real skin but it's i don't know like some form of rubber."  
  
Leon looked at her slighty jelus at how she is moving her fingers over the guy's chest and arm. "You know the guy might get the wrong idea."  
  
Priss looked at Leon suprised and then back at what she is doing quikly pulling back her hand. "Very funny Leon."  
  
"Hey sis look at this..." Macki called out from behind the computer, i'm using the system we have conected to the powersource to do a light scan of the memory system." a computer display showed the flowof energy threw the cybord body much like the flow of blood threw a human body. "Now... the main power corse seem to be these..." Macki pointed at two small tennisball sized object in the chest. "I don't know what it is but each one if giveing of a tremendes amount of energy... and they don't even apear to be ACTIVE!"  
  
"Can you gain acsess to the Memory itself... like haking in to a computer maybe we can learn somthing about it." Linna move over to the computer, macki narrowed his eye's "I think so it don't look proteced at all... i'll just..." His computer when dead. "WHAT was that?"  
  
"What?" Silvia moved looked over at her brother. "Did he detect you?" Macki looked confused. "That's it... i didn't even get to try..."  
  
Priss looked over at the tabul. "Maybe Tinman is awake and just playing us for a fool?"  
  
---  
  
~:Exctuernal connection terminated:~ A-Ice interupted Malcoms eve's droping. ~:Hostile action identefied?:~  
  
'Reactivat motion.' Malcom though tired of not knowing full what was going on. ~:Full moterfunktion not operational, Organic redundance funktion reconected:~  
  
Malcom opend his eyes carful alowing his eyes to take in the light, the hud display flicked in to view and started counting the damidge to his sysems.  
  
His ears was filed whit the low humming form his power system switchin on, but he was weak, probobly to the point of barely being abel to move at all, definatly not abule to put of a fight if he would have to.  
  
Priss looked down as the cyborg opend his eyes a soft blue ligh glimmerd behind them for a moment before they became fixed on her face.  
  
Taking a step back Priss looked form somthing thst she could use to bolt it's head in if she had to, Leon grinned. "Finaly awake i take it?"  
  
"Where am i?" Malcom tried. "Is this the AD Police?"  
  
"Not lickly!" Priss grabbed a peice of equipment of the desk. "Make a move i don't like and i'll bash your head in."  
  
~:Upgrading Femal designated Priss, from Unknown to Threat class 5:~ A-Ice said cold.   
  
Malcom smiled soft. "Nice to know i'm amung friends."  
  
"We would be most intresed in knowing what sort of Cybernetic system your using, there is noting in out data base even close to some of the cybernetic tecnolagy your using." Mackei said from behind the computer.  
  
Looking down at himself. "Think of it as The Genom Curse." 


End file.
